Glasses with inclinable temples and a locking device for keeping the temple in a certain angle of inclination are known in a variety of embodiments.
All these constructions deal with the problem that the manufacturing of the necessary components should be feasible at little expense, at the same time ensuring good functioning.
Glasses with locking devices positioned radially outwards are for instance known from safety work goggles. In these safety work goggles the swivel bearing is provided between a plate-like swivel bearing bolt integral with the box-like frame and a recess at the end of the temple engaging the bolt.
A design of this kind, which is basically advantageous, is suitable for safety work goggles due to the fact that a comparatively wide frame is available and necessary for technical reasons. Such a design is not suitable for sun glasses of fashionable design.